Complementos de una relación
by Brezbriznost
Summary: One-shot/drabbles de ésta pareja. Celos, amor, besos… Porque en una relación hay de todo. Y yo estoy dispuesta a escribir cada situación. LxLight. Yaoi. Shonen-ai.
1. Primer Beso

**Título: **Complementos de una relación.

**Personajes: **L y Light

**Clasificación: **+15

**Advertencias: **Shonen-ai. Lime.

**Disclaimer: **La serie de** Death Note**, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen.

**Resumen: **One-shot/drabbles de ésta pareja. Celos, amor, besos… Porque en una relación hay de todo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡Hola! Después de tanto –_y tanto- _tiempo por fin estoy escribiendo un fic xD.

Gracias a todos los que les gustan mis historias n_n & bueno, es la primera vez que escribo en  
la zona de Death Note… y la verdad es que aún no estoy segura  
ya que no se si voy a cometer ooc… pero bueno xDU me terminé de ver este anime  
hoy *-* y estoy happy por eso :3 asi que… acá les va un cap. De esta colección (?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_El primer beso que nos dimos fue… extraño. Oh, claro que lo fue…_

Light Yagami, un joven de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, se encontraba mirando con leve molestia al chico que se encontraba sentado al lado de él. Era… irritante. Claro que lo era. No solo te acusan de ser Kira, si no que te obligan a estar esposado con L, un detective privado que es _muy_ extraño, que utiliza la misma ropa todos los días, su dieta solo basa en dulces y… bueno, la lista sigue; gracias a dios el pelinegro tenía la misma capacidad para pensar que él mismo, así que no tendría el problema de estar con un completo idiota que se hace pasar por detective.

-- Yagami-kun. -- Lo llama sorpresivamente, haciendo que éste se de vuelta al instante. Raito asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. -- Alguna vez… ¿Has besado a alguien?-- Light arquea una ceja ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Esa pregunta ayudaría a saber si era, o no, Kira? No… no podía ayudar (aunque estaba claro que el NO era Kira, obviamente).

-- Claro que si, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-- L se encogió de hombros y siguió con su vista puesta en los televisores. -- ¿Y tú?-- Talvez la pregunta no era necesaria, pero estaba cansado de hablar sobre Kira y quienes había asesinado éste.

-- No, nunca. -- Respondió mirándolo con aquella mirada perdida. Apoyó un dedo en sus labios y lo siguió mirando… como si lo estuviera investigando. -- Yagami-kun… bésame. --

¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso Ryuuzaki se había vuelto loco? Pensó Raito, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-- ¿Q…qué?--

-- Que me beses. -- Dejó de apoyar un dedo en sus labios y agarró uno de los tantos dulces que se encontraban delante de él, saboreándolo lentamente con su lengua.

Hipnotizado con la imagen, Light no dijo nada y un leve –_muy leve- _sonrojo apareció en ambas mejillas. Apartó la vista del detective y fingió estar muy atento en lo que leía. -- Bésame. -- Repitió. -- Solo es un beso… ¿No? Quiero saber que se sien…-- Ahora el sorprendido era el pelinegro al ver como su boca mantenía contacto con el de cabello castaño.

El ojimarrón pensó que si alguna vez en su vida hacía algo como eso, iba a separarse de inmediato, pero no lo hizo… había pensado mal. La boca de Ryuuzaki era adictiva, con aquel toque dulce que lo caracterizaba. Era… una adicción. Agarró del cuello al detective incitándolo más y éste se dejó mientras su mano se abría paso entre los cabellos del menor.

El de ojos negros fue cerrando, por instinto, sus ojos dejando que Light hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer; ya que él no tenía saber en aquella zona… jamás había besado a nadie (y ni hablar del contacto físico). Poco después sintió como Light mordía suavemente su labio superior; L reprimió un leve gemido de molestia.

-- ¡Ryuuzaki! Ya hemos llegado. -- Al oír la voz de Matsuda detrás de ambos, se separaron al instante.

-- _Delicioso. -- _Escuchó murmurar Light al ojinegro. Sonrió para sus adentros, cayendo en cuenta que el primer beso del pelinegro había sido con él. Pudo ver como Ryuuzaki volvía a apoyar su dedo índice en sus labios. ¡Kami! Que sexy lo hacía ver ese gesto…

-- Bueno, ¿Se divirtieron mientras no estábamos? -- Bromeó uno de los policías.

Ambos jóvenes no dijeron nada, sólo se limitaron a mirarse entre sí y sonreír lentamente. Oh, por supuesto que se diviertieron.


	2. Celos

Hola! ^-^ Bueno x3~ Espero que este FF tenga mas de 20 reviews xDU, si es así JURO hacer un fic 100% LEMON de LxLight xDDDDD

Bueno, disfruten este cap. Llamado "Celos"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Algunos dicen que la vida no es nada sin haber amado alguna vez. Otros, que la vida no es "vida" sin haber sentido amor, aquel cosquilleo característico ó porque no, aquella necesidad de ver a nuestra alma gemela –o ser amado- una y otra vez. Pero hay un grupo específico que siente que aquella teoría es errónea, ¿Es qué acaso está escrito en algún lugar que sin amor no hay vida? Oh, por supuesto que no… y L es la viva imagen de esto.

— Yagami-kun, pásame aquel pastel. —Pide, con su vos neutral, a su compañero de equipo sin quitar los ojos del televisor.

El castaño no responde y sólo hace lo que el mayor le pide. Sin chistar. Luego de minutos inaguantables (Más para Light que para el propio Ryuuzaki) el teléfono del de ojos marrones suena irrumpiendo el asombroso silencio del lugar.

— ¿Hola?—Dice en un susurro, como si tratara de enmendar la situación de segundos atrás. — ¿Azuki?

El pelinegro, disimuladamente, deja de prestar atención al aparato sin vida que se encuentra delante de él y sus ojos tratan de posarse en Light (sin éxito alguno, ya que hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera dado vuelta el rostro, cosa que no iba a hacer), así que solo se limito a escuchar.

— Oh, si, claro que te recuerdo Azuki ¿Cómo has estado estos años?—Sonríe solo por reflejo. —Pues, bien… acá trabajando, ¿A que se debe tu agradable llamada?—El ojinegro puede oír –según como la clasifico él- una risilla de conejillo de indias. — ¿Salir? Oh pues, me tomaste desprevenido, pero claro que si. —Algo dentro de Ryuuzaki empieza a hervir, como si fuera… rabia… —Bien, por mi ningún problema… nos veremos allí. — ¿Celos?

— ¿Saldrás?—Se atreve a decir. Su rostro ni su tono de vos cambian en lo absoluto, a el no le molesta… claro que no… ¿No?

— Pues, parece que si. Fue una sorpresa, ¿Sabes? Ella fue la única chica que amé de verdad. —Mira a la nada, sonriendo dulcemente… provocando extrañas sensaciones al mayor.

¿Acaso se estaba poniendo celoso, solo porque el estudiante tendría una "cita"? ¿Acaso lo que sentía ahora mismo era tristeza y frustración? ¿Bronca por no ser aquella chica?

.

.

.

¿Acaso sentía…? ¡No! 

Ryuuzaki abrió considerablemente los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. "Pero hay un grupo específico que siente que aquella teoría es errónea" tenía que seguir en ese "grupo" (por así llamarlo), odiaba los cambios… y nunca ha sentido afecto más profundo que las pocas amistades que ha tenido durante toda su vida.

— ¿Ryuuzaki?—Arquea una ceja; confundido. — ¿Ryuuzaki?—Su tono de voz se levanta solo un poco. No funciona. — ¡Ryuuzaki!

-No hay necesidad de gritar Yagami-kun; ¿Qué sucede?—Trata de calmarse, necesita dulce… ahora. Es todo tan confuso, la necesidad de golpear a Light se hacía inevitable… Solo quería golpearlo… ¡Sólo quería golpearlo por haberlo enamorado! 

.

.

.

¿Haberlo enamorado? Oh, no… no quiso decir eso; claro que no. No.

.

.

.

— Te he preguntado algo, hoy estás raro. —"Si es que eso puede ser posible" Piensa para si mismo Light.

— ¿Yo? Pues, no… estoy bien, ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí?

— ¿Preocuparme? No, solo curiosidad.

.

.

.

L se muerde el dedo índice, estaba molesto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

¿Les gustó? o.ò Espero que si u_u Hem, sin más nada que decir :3~ gracias por sus RR~! :B 


	3. Pasteles, caída y perversiones

**Título: **Pasteles, caída y perversiones.

**Notas de Autora: **¡Hola! ¡Kami! ¡Muuuuuuuchas gracias por sus RR y agregar el FanFic a favoritos y suscripciones! Pido perdón por no dar las gracias individualmente a cada persona, pero soy media vaga como para contestarle a cada uno ^^U. Deeeeeemo, quédense tranquilos que voy a responder cada Review :3 porque **agradezco _demasiado _**sus RR ^^.

**Notas del Fic: **Espero no dejarlos desilusionados u_uU, hoy estaba inspirada y me dediqué a escribir :B~~

**Disclaimer: **Si Death Note fuera mío no hubiera terminado de ese modo o.ó~ *se cruza de brazos* Y L & Light se hubieran quedado juntos ;w; Ooooooseeeeeaaaaaaa~~~~ No me pertenecen ¬¬ sin ánimos de lucro e_è#

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Era…_

_…Lo mejor…_

Ryuuzaki miró con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa encantadora a los exquisitos deleites que se encontraban frente suyo. ¡Oh, Kami! Era un sueño hecho realidad, pasteles de chocolate rellenos con dulce de leche, caramelos con gusto a manzana y millones… pero millones de calorías más… todas para él, a su disposición sobre la mesa de mantel blanco que se encontraba frente suyo.

— ¡Misa! Ya te he dicho que no. —Los ojos del azabache de movieron hacia su izquierda, de donde provenía aquel lío, más no le dio importancia y siguió contemplando aquel regalo de dios, sin saber aún que agarrar.

Por fin se decidió por uno, y agarró con delicadeza un dulce que le llamaba la atención, era de color marrón y estaba elaborado de una forma muy delicada… se parecía mucho a…

— ¡Light! ¿¡Por qué no!?—Escuchó nuevamente, la voz era de Misa (¿Cómo no poder notar aquella voz aguda en el espectral silencio?), pero ahí mismo, en el grito de la rubia, se encontraba la respuesta que buscaba.

Eso era, **Light Yagami**, por más tonto que pareciera… ese caramelo se parecía a Light. Sin saber porque, su rostro adquirió una felicidad absoluta, estaba seguro de que si Light fuera un caramelo se lo comería entero. Sin dejar miguita alguna.

Lentamente se llevó el dulce a su boca, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, Light calló sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban días, y días de repostería. La rubia, sabiendo que el tesoro más preciado de Ryuga eran los dulces, abrió su boca en un "Oh" y cerró con cautela la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes. Lo único que se pudo escuchar fueron los pasos apresurados de Misa hacia su habitación.

—Estoy hecho un asco. —Fue lo único que respondió el castaño. La verdad es que, por muy infantil que fuera, su día se había alegrado un poco al haber arruinado algo del pelinegro… _demasiado _infantil. —Oh, ¡Cuánto lo siento Ryuuzaki!—Mintió sin aún mirar al agredido. Pero, cuando lo hizo, la felicidad que había surgido hace unos momentos, desapareció totalmente de su rostro.

¿Por qué Ryuuzaki se encontraba con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en sus labios? ¿Por qué sentía como si en ese preciso momento el pelinegro quisiera tirarse encima de él? ¿Por qué lo miraba como si también fuera un…?

L pasó su lengua por sus finos labios, en un movimiento seductor y no dudó en hacer lo que Light tanto temía que hiciese: Arrojarse sobre él.

— ¿Qué diablos haces?—Fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

—Me gusta el dulce. —Fue la simple respuesta que logró articular el ojinegro antes de lamer delicadamente la mejilla del Yagami que se encontraba manchada de mermelada y miguitas de bizcochuelo.

El ojimarrón abrió los ojos como platos y, sin saber el porqué se quedo anonado mirando al techo. Sentir la lengua de L sobre su mejilla, de una forma muy sensual no era lo mejor que le podía pasar. ¡Kami! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Estaba hablando de Ryuuzaki! Su enemigo, que por si muy obvio que fuera, lo iba a repetir: Era chico, hombre, género masculino. ¡No podía experimentar aquella descarga eléctrica en su columna vertebral al sentir la lengua de L sobre su piel! Si fuera Misa (cosa también imposible) lo dejaría pasar porque, por lo menos, Misa es mujer.

—Parece que a Yagami-kun le gusta. —Dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo el pelinegro al ver que la entrepierna del castaño estaba _demasiado_ despierta.

— ¡Con un demoño! ¡Cállate! —Gritó con desesperación y vergüenza.

Las mejillas acaloradas y sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados de la excitación de ese momento que no quería admitir sentir y la boca entre abierta de Light eran el panorama más _exquisito _y _perfecto _que nunca había visto en la vida (ni entre los pasteles más elaborados, hechos por chefs más prestigiosos de Inglaterra).

El pelinegro tanteó el miembro de Light, que para desgracia o suerte de éste (aún no se decidía), se encontraba cubierto con la tela del pantalón; no más eso no bastó para que el castaño arqueara solo un poco al cadera buscando aquel rose nuevamente sin voluntad propia.

— ¡I… imbécil! —

—Yagami-kun, no me culpes por ser tan apetitoso. —

Odiaría a Ryuuga, L o como carajos se haga llamar, **toda **la eternidad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

*Aperece en una bolita de humo con una capa tipo superman y dice:* ¡Coman frutas y verduras, niños!

.

.

.

.

Ooook, no *tic en el ojo*. Hem, espero no haberlos desilusionado D': Para el prox. Oneshot pienso hacer tipo el juego de verdad o consecuencia xD, aún nose :B

Besos.'~


	4. ¿Qué es el amor?

**Título: **¿Qué es el amor?

**Notas del Capítulo: **Es un capítulo diferente a los demás (: Espero que el final no les desagrade o.o~

**Notas de la autora: **No estoy segura de este capítulo ^-^U; así que espero que les guste. Es diferente a los demás y creo que un poquito más largo… bah, no se. En estos días no tuve mucha inspiración e_è así que perdón uwù. Etto, no se que más decir o_o; ¡Gracias por sus RR! :3 Si llegó a los 21 RR hago lemon o_o ¡Lo juro! o_o Jajaja, es encerio xD, pero bueno, también es enserio que agradezco MUCHO sus comentarios (:

**Disclaimer: **Odio poner Disclaimers ¬¬ porque es OBVIO que nada me pertenece… Daaaaaaaaaaaaah.

**Advertencias: **A lo último del fic digo el verdadero nombre de L o.o

**.6.**

Light corre a todo lo que puede, en un esfuerzo sobre humano para alcanzar algo que es de él de antemano. Los minutos pasan corriendo y el sabe que falta poco para una partida inevitable.

¡Maldito estúpido! ¿Era necesario irse sin avisar? No sabía el porque, pero le dolía que el pelinegro se fuera sin avisar. ¿Dejaría todo sin resolver? O… ¿Ya era parte del pasado, sin importancia? Diablos, jodido Ryuuzaki, era un cobarde por irse y él era doblemente idiota por tratar de retenerlo.

- - - - - - - -

_¿Tanto le costaba aceptar la verdad? Estaban enamorados y punto, no tendrían que haber más confusiones ni dudas al respecto, ¡Vamos! Ni lo que le estuviera afectando fuera una enfermedad incurable. Después de todo, es… amor, ¿No? Es imposible obtener una respuesta segura de "Qué es el amor", "Cuales son los síntomas de éste" o "Como saber si estas enamorado/a"; ¡Idiota! ¡No le puedes buscar la lógica a todo lo que te rodea! No todo lo que sube tiene que bajar… ¿Entiendes? Mírame a mi, soy como tú, que solo acepta las cosas que se pueden explicar con hechos científicos y acá estoy corriendo detrás de ti por aterrado… ¿Sabes lo que es para mi correr más de lo que un ser humano puede hacer, solo para detenerte, ¡Idiota!? Acepta que te gusto, acéptalo y verás como todo se soluciona, y no… ¡No digas que son las jodidas hormonas! Yo ya estoy grandecito como para saber que quiero y que no. ¡No me trates como a un niño, Ryuuzaki!_

- - - - - - - -

No llegará, lo sabe. ¿Qué hacer? Light se detiene, dudoso. ¿Verdaderamente valía la pena? Ahora que lo pensaba, la pregunta sería más bien: ¿Ryuuzaki lo querría a él? Vamos, al pelinegro no le importaban lo que los demás dijeran de él (Sino, fíjense en su ropa, sus manías y sabrán de que hablo), ¿Con miedo? No, tampoco. No creía que fuese miedo… ¡A cuántas cosas se había enfrentado sin temer! Pero, oh Yagami… eres un estúpido, ¿Cómo puedes comparar los casos que había tenido el detective, con el amor –o atracción– que sentía "supuestamente" hacia él? Oh Kami, era un idiota, un jodido idiota. Todo por dejar llevarse por los impulsos, todo por el amor. Si, verdaderamente el amor te hace hacer cosas que creías imposibles de realizar. Lo entendía y, su parte terca y con sentido, le decía que era un pelotudo por haber dejado llevarse por el impulso y no por la razón, su aliada de toda la vida.

El joven castaño se apoyó en la pared, recargándose en ella y, lentamente, se dejó deslizar hasta toparse con el suelo, dónde se sentó confundido. —_Yagami-kun. —_

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, ¿Ryuuzaki? No, era imposible. No sabía que el amor hiciera que escucháramos y viéramos a esa persona las 24 hs. Del día, el amor lo estaba volviendo loco.

—_Yagami-kun— _De nuevo el llamado, no, no se daría vuelta… no caería tan bajo. — _¡Yagami-kun!_ — ¿Ryuuzaki?

La bocina de un auto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que verdaderamente el pelinegro se encontraba presente y había estado llamándolo en varias ocasiones.

Empezó a observar la limusina color negro, el brillo era impecable al igual que la limpieza que recibía el auto cada día. Luego pudo vislumbrar la silueta de Watari en el asiento del chofer y, yendo más detrás, se encontraba L. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza bruta, su respiración empezó a volverse rápida y entrecortada, mientras que su cuerpo se volvía rígido debido a la presión provocada por la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Yagami-kun, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Quieres que te lleve?—Preguntó el mayor con mirada perdida que tanto lo caracterizaba; la inocencia y virginidad de aquella tez blanca nadie se la podría robar jamás.

—Yo… e… eh… b… bueno. —Tartamudeó dudoso, ¡Diablos! No se tendría que poner así de nervioso.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hasta dónde se encontraba el ojinegro. Al entrar, Light no pronunció absolutamente nada… estaba demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos como para darse cuenta de que el detective lo miraba con cara de asombro.

—Voy a cerrar la ventanilla. —Anunció el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la ventana que se encontraba al lado del castaño, para esto pasó por enfrente del menor, éste al no poder limitarse se tiró sobre L quedando éste abajo siendo presionado de las muñecas por el joven estudiante.

Ryuuzaki se sintió realmente desencajado de la situación, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Light se sentía molesto? Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, era una situación _verdaderamente _extraña, incómoda y confusa.

— ¿Q… qué ocur…?—Cerró los ojos por la acción brusca que había realizado su _amigo _contra él. Se sintió mariado e inmovilizado, tanto en las piernas como en las muñecas, que seguramente se encontrarían sostenidas por las manos de Light.

En el momento en el que se creyó capaz de abrir nuevamente los ojos, no pudo ver absolutamente nada. Lo único que veía estaba borroso, no distinguía. Pero, cuando pudo deshacerse de la confusión que residía en él, se dio cuenta que la cercanía de su rostro con la del castaño era la causante de aquella mala visión. ¿Pero que era aquella presión que sentía en sus labios? Era… húmeda. Difícil de explicar, en simples palabras, la acción, pero si podía decir claramente que lo que estaba recibiendo en ese mismo momento: era… ¡Un beso! Abrió considerablemente los ojos y empujó el estudiante de universidad.

— ¿¡Qué has hecho!? —Gritó desconcertado.

El de tez blanca aún no se incorporaba del todo, así que la posición en la que se encontraba era: apoyando los codos sobre el asiento y la columna flexionada.

— Te amo. — Fue lo único que confesó.

— ¿Amar? ¡Vamos, Light! Son solo hormonas, ya se te pasará. —Estaba nervioso, lo sabía. Nunca había actuado de manera tan nerviosa en toda su vida, ¿Por qué sería?

— ¡No me vengas con lo de las hormonas, maldita sea! —Le gritó molesto. —No soy tan estúpido como para no tener en cuenta que sientes lo mismo que yo. —

— No. Te equivocas de una forma severa. Light… — Lo llamó por su nombre, haciendo que el castaño se sorprendiera por el tono que había utilizado, la voz del mayor ya no era suave… sino que se mostraba severa y fría; al igual que su rostro, que ya no mostraba la mirada perdida que tanto lo caracterizaba. —Por más que no me importe, tengo que advertirte, por si no te has dado cuenta que ambos somos hombres. Ahora, no solo somos hombres, si no que somos completamente diferentes, ¿Entiendes? Y…—L tomó un suspiro. —No me gustas. —

Nunca creyó que la sinceridad de Ryuuzaki le doliera tanto. Jamás. Los ojos marrones cerraron al procesar aquellas palabras y, solo musitó un "No importa, creo que tienes razón."

El joven Yagami se bajó de la limusina perteneciente a la persona que más amaba en este mundo; caminó sin rumbo alguno reflexionando una y otra vez sus acciones y palabras de Ryuuzaki. Se sentía estúpido, demasiado.

Talvez si eran las hormonas después de todo…

—Lo siento, Light. Pero, aunque sienta lo mismo que tú sientes hacia mi, es… imposible. —En algún lugar del mundo, estas palabras fueron dichas por el detective más inteligente, pero verdaderamente estúpido en relaciones humanas, Elle Lawliet.


	5. A escondidas

**Título: **Eres afortunado.

**Notas del Capítulo: **¡Hola! Lamento la demora D: me costó seguirlo e_è Lo comenzé en el colegio xD cuando estaba MUY aburrida D': y me gustó, porque es algo diferente, es decir... no se que hacer para que resulte "original", por ejemplo:

**-**Que Light y L caen uno arriba del otro.- Eso está muy gastado y aparece en la mayoría de los fics.

Y otras cosas que ahora no me acuerdo ewè;; así que no quiero que mis capítulos se parezcan a otros de DN.

**Notas de la autora: **Hum... ahora que lo pienso, aún no mencioné a Ryuuk, Misa ni Rem, ¿No? Que raro, buenop~ entonces en los proximos OneShots los voy a agregar ;D Lamento poner a Light uke... bah, no se si me tendría que disculpar xD pensé que nunca me saldría el Light uke Jajaja :3 Si alguna de ustedes quiere a un L uke avísenme ^-^

**Disclaimers: **¿Quién en este mundo puede pensar que Death Note me pertenece? o.0

**Advertencias: **Lime. No llego al lemon (aunque lo prometí u.u, gomene) porque no me atrevo a hacerlo :/

_—Light. —_

_—...—_

_—Light. —_

_—...—_

_—Liiiight. —_

_—...—_

_—Liiiiiight. —_

_— ¿¡Qué diablos quieres Ryuuzaki!?—_

.

.

.

.

Se sentó en la silla que le correspondía y dejó apoyar su columna en el espaldo del asiento, había algo que faltaba... ¿No? Demasiada tranquilidad a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

Aún con la intriga, se sentó y sacó un bolígrafo de tinta color negra, la cual necesitaba para escribir dentro de unos minutos; odiaba a aquellos que perdían tiempo buscando los materiales que necesitaban justo cuando el profesor empezaba la clase. Era odioso.

—Light-kun. — Se dio vuelta hacia donde provenía el saludo, y se encontró con... rayos, con que _"eso"_ era lo que faltaba, ¡Diablos! Esa maldita voz no podía estar ausente ni un solo día.

—Ah, hola Ryuuzaki. —Le devolvió el saludo pesadamente, sintiendo el aura asesina sobre él.

—Ya te dije que me podías llamar L. —Acotó con aquella mirada de insomnio y vacía que nadie podría imitar.

—Y yo ya te dije que me acostumbré a decirte Ryuuzaki. —Confesó bastante molesto. De ahora en más lo ignoraría, estaba cansando de aquella rutina con el pelinegro; todos los días era lo mismo (en el colegio desde las 12:00 AM, hasta las 19:00 PM. Y los fines de semana en la investigación con el caso de Kira, aunque allí Ryuuzaki de comportaba de una forma digna y "humana") el de ojos negros lo empezaba a sacar de quicio y nunca le podía devolver lo que le hacía, ya que parecía que nunca se molestaría con él.

**•** — **• **— **•** — **•** — **• **— **•**

El profesor de literatura llegó al salón alterado y de un muy mal humor, el castaño conocía perfectamente como actuar en una situación así, no sería nada difícil (mientras que L se comportara); solo tenía que responder a todo correctamente y no tomarle el pelo como la vez pasada, en el que el 99,99% si lo hizo (obviamente, el está en el 00,01% que no lo hizo).

En el transcurso de la clase todo iba perfectamente bien, tal vez el Sr. Gregori (un hombre de cabellera calva, rostro redondeado y ojos marrones; que vestía con un saco verde y unos pantalones negros holgados) había sido un poco temperamental al ver a el pelinegro, que se sentaba al lado suyo, miraba a la nada (como si no prestara atención, una carnada clave para aquellos profesores que les gusta ver sufrir a sus alumnos frente a la presión de no haber prestado atención y, motivo suficiente para poder reprobarlos) y aún así respondía perfectamente, como si fuera otro profesor más.

—Light. —Carajo Ryuuzaki, cállate de una vez. ¿Era capaz de cambiar su personalidad a un giro de 180 grados, con tal de molestarlo?

—...— No contestó, seguiría con aquel_ "plan"_ de hacerse el indiferente; no quería que su primera falta de atención fuera por al culpa de el estúpido de L.

—Light. — Volvió a llamarlo nuevamente, parecía que no se cansaría.

—...— La paciencia se le estaba acabando, pero tenía que desistir.

—Liiiight. —Apretó el bolígrafo que tenía en mano por la ira que corría en sus venas de no poder concentrarse en la lección, supuso que el pelinegro se había dado cuenta, porque no solo volvió a pronunciar su nombre, si no que se acercó aún más a él.

—...— Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba seguro de que explotaría.

—Liiiiiight. —Insistió sin darse por vencido.

— ¿¡Qué diablos quieres Ryuuzaki!?— Oh, ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso era necesario gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y levantarse mirando al detective?

_—_¡¡Señor Yagami!!—Light cerró los ojos unos escasos segundos, nunca lo habían avergonzado así, jamás. Las miradas sorprendidas de los alumnos le molestaron, y aún más los susurros de: _"¿Acaso es Light-kun al que retaron?",_

_"¡Ja! Yo sabía que nunca podría ser tan perfecto" _dijeron los que le tenían envidia;por otro lado, se encontraban su "Club de Fans", que decían cosas como: _"¡El profesor es un idiota! Pobre Light"_, _"Oh, pobrecito... le haremos una denuncia chicas" ó "¡Maldito!"_— ¿A qué se debe su **molesta **interrupción?

—Lo siento, Sr. Gregori. —Se excusó mirando se forma sádica a su compañero. —Es que algunos compañeros no saben comportarse.

—¡¡El qué no sabe comportarse es usted por su falta de paciencia!! —Le gritó. —Quiero que usted, al igual que el Sr. Lawliet se dirijan inmediatamente al despacho del rector.

El de ojos castaños bajó las escaleras del salón (el mismo salón que apareció en varios episodios, cuando está con Takada o cuando ve por primera vez a L haciendo la prueba parea entrar a la universidad) con molestia disimulada, seguido de L que con su posición habitual no parecía afectado por su reciente amonestación.

En el pasillo el joven Yagami apresuró el paso para no estar cerca de "ese", no más L lo imitó y la distancia entre ambos no cambió en lo absoluto.

—Light-kun, no me podrás evadir todo el tiempo. —

El que se encontraba más adelante no respondió, estaba demasiado ofendido por la situación pasada y porque los pasillos parecían no tener fin. El mayor se molestó, tenía paciencia, si... mucha; pero cuando se acababa solía desesperarse. Agarró la parte de atrás del uniforme bruscamente, haciendo que Light se detuviera de golpe y diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás a punto de caerse.

— ¡Qué...!? ¡¿Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza, pedazo de subnormal!? —Gritó al ver como era empujado contra uno de los casilleros haciendo un ruido que violó a la tranquilidad del lugar. El castaño temió que lo descubrieran, y que no solo le hicieran firmar(1) por gritar en medio de la clase, si no que también por hacer cualquier cosa mientras se dirigían al despacho del rector.

Quería golpear al pelinegro, ¡Pero no podía! Maldita sea, lo tenía inmovilizado totalmente y ni siquiera le podía pegar en la entrepierna (algo que amaría hacer) ya que el de tez blanca lo tenía inmobilizado.

— ¡Contesta maldita sea! —

—Light-kun. —Habló aceptando la petición (o mejor dicho, orden) del joven Yagami. —Odio que me ignoren. —Le dijo en su oído, produciéndole un estremecimiento a éste.

Era... extraño sentir aquello, la respiración del mayor chocar contra su cuello, sentir aquellas palabras pronunciadas de una forma tan provocativa, todo era... extraño. Se petrificó un instantante al sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre su cuello y una corriente eléctrica volvió a pasar por su columna, luego una pequeña mordedura se hizo presente en el lugar donde anteriormente había habido un beso tierno...: —"¿_Tierno?"_ —Pensó sobresaltado, sacudió su cabeza y dijo al toque:

—No soy de tu propiedad para que puedas marcarme de aquella manera. —No alteró su tono de voz, pero seguía siendo firme.

— ¿Cosa? —Preguntó divertido.

— Si, clar...—Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos que cada vez sonaban con más firmeza, como si alguien se estuviera acercando hacia donde se encontraban ellos, diablos... si los veían en esa posición seguramente se tendría que cambiar de país; pensó exageradamente.

— No nos tienen que ver, vamos por acá. —Ofreció Lawliet, agarrando de la mano rápidamente a su compañero sin dejar que éste se negara.

Empezaron a correr, pidiendo a todos los dioses de que el ruido que producían sus pies contra la blanca cerámica no llamara la atención de algunos profesores dispuestos a salir del salón. Aquellos pasos que antes se dirigían a ellos en un ritmo tranquilo, aceleraron cuando ellos también lo hicieron... pero no se escuchaba ningún grito, parecía una película de suspenso donde ellos eran las víctimas.

— ¡Diablos, Ryuuzaki! No hay salida. —Masculló molesto viendo como el pasillo se había acabado.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y pensó unos segundos.

En un parpadeo Light se encontraba en un lugar estrictamente estrecho y podía sentir la respiración de alguien contra la suya. Oh, no... no podía ser. ¡Carajo! Si, era lo que temía. L se había metido, junto con él, en uno de los casilleros, estando demasiado cerca. Sin darse cuenta, en un movimiento con la mano para estar más cómodo, el pelinegro pasó su mano lentamente (porque no era fácil moverse en aquel lugar) por la entrepierna de Light y éste tuvo que tratar de no soltar un respiro.

—_Ryu... Ryuuzaki, no vuelvas a hacer eso._ —Susurro bastante molesto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué? —Preguntó inocentemente, verdaderamente no sabía que había hecho.

—No te hagas el idiota, si sabes... ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, pervertido! —

—Shhh... Light-kun, nos pueden oír; pero... ¿Qué te he hecho? —

—"Eso" tú sabes. —Le contestó tratando de mirar hacia otro lado, pero L le seguía viendo perdidamente. — ¡Jodido Ryuuzaki! ¡No vuelvas a pasar tu mano por mí... eh... por "ahí"! —Parecía que al fin el mayor había comprendido, y sonrió; aunque no quisiera que lo hiciera... seguro lo había disfrutado.

—Oh, lo siento Light-kun. Juro no haberme dado cuenta, este lugar es muy chico para nosotros dos. —Respondió con una sonrisa, volviendo a pasar su mano por allí, pero esta vez no la retiró; Light abrió la boca para protestar y esto hizo que L lo aprovechara para besarlo y meter su lengua en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El joven Yagami se sorprendió, entendiendo de a poco que a su compañero de banco se le daba más lo "pervertido" que lo "tierno"... _"¿¡Pero que estás pensando Light!? ¡No es el momento para pensar si es tierno o no! Tienes que prestar atención a los pasos, ¿Ya acabaron? Hum... parece que si... pero... ¡Dios! Ryuuzaki me sigue besando"_ Pensó. Se quería zafar, pero el espacio no lo dejaba, mierda.

Pero, por un momento, Light se había olvidado de aquella mano que se había instalado en "ese" lugar, al igual que el mayor, pero cuando el castaño reaccionó trato de separarse, haciendo que sus movimientos le hicieran recobrar la memoria a Elle.

—No... no te atrev...— Le advirtió cuando pudo separarse del pelinegro.

¡Dios! Maldito... ¡Maldito Ryuuzaki! No muevas tu mano de esa manera, no lo hag... — ¡Aaaa! —Se sonrojó al escucharse, no podía haber caído más bajo.

Ryuuzaki sonrió con malicia, era... "lindo" tener a Light de aquella forma. Lastima que el lugar donde se encontraban no era muy acogedor que digamos, tenían que salir de ahí.

—Light-kun, tenemos que irnos. —El nombrado hizo una mueca de fastidio, Ryuuzaki actuaba como si no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, maldito estúpido, él estaba ahí siendo avergonzado... cayendo a un nivel tan bajo y al detective no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

L sacó lentamente su mano de allí y sonrió mientras salía del casillero; el castaño le siguió (tratando de que su excitación no se notara) y siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta los baños en donde Light entró sin pensarlo.

**» •~*~• «**

POV'S Raito.

_N... no entiendo, es... difícil explicarlo, por más que en ese momento demostré que estaba molesto, me gustó; me gustó el tacto de sus dedos en mí... piel._

_Tsk... bueno, talvez me pasa esto p... porque nunca experimenté lo que es "amor" y la adolescencia me está confundiendo...Si, tiene que ser eso._—Sintió un calor invadiéndole las mejillas y miró hacia abajo como acto de reflejo. Kami, ahora que lo recordaba, su "amiguito" seguía despierto.

**» •~*~• «**

Light escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y, levantando la vista, vio a Ryuuzaki con aquel pulgar apoyado en sus labios como de costumbre, al igual que su postura encorvada.

—Light-kun, levántate del suelo, no es muy... _er_... "higiénico" que digamos. —Dijo el mayor con una mueca de asco.

— ¿Y a que viene eso?

—Light-kun, puedes agarrarte una enfermedad solo con estar aquí, ¿Sabes? —Hizo una pausa. —Es verdaderamente asqueroso.

— ¿Te preocupas por mi? —Preguntó con ironía. —No me hagas reír, Ryuuzaki; ambos sabemos que solo soy un juguete para ti, me puedes molestar, avergonzarme... porque eso soy: Un juguete. —Estaba resentido, ni el mismo sabía el porque, era extraño; estaba seguro de que si cualquiera viniera y le hiciera lo mismo que le hace L, lo cagaría a patadas. Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo hacía con el pelinegro? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿Es que acaso ya se había acostumbrado? ¿O era por qué Ryuuzaki era _diferente_?

L se sorprendió y, con cara de "eres un grandísimo idiota" se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el castaño; se dejó caer (apoyado en la pared) hasta quedar sentado junto a Light.

—Eres... un grandísimo idiota. —Nunca había sido tan sincero en su vida. — ¿Por qué...? Es decir, ¿Un juguete? Vamos Light, no eres ningún juguete. Te puedes considerar _afortunado._ —El joven arqueó una ceja, ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Afortunado? ¿¡Por qué se tendría que considerar afortunado!?

— ¿Af...?

—Siempre te muestro una parte de mí que nadie conoce. —Dijo interrumpiéndolo. —Nadie, jamás, pensaría que el detective más importante en el mundo molestara a su compañero de investigación; tampoco que fuera un pervertido que todo el tiempo acosa a Light Yagami, y bueno... ya sabes que cosas más. —Y en un movimiento inesperado para el castaño, el de ojos azabaches le acarició el cabello despeinándolo. —Eres tierno, ¿Alguna vez te lo dije? —Le sonrió, no se forma orgullosa ni altanera, cosa que sorprendió a Light.

—N... no, nunca. —Se sonrojó, lo sabía. Sentía un calor inmenso en las mejillas.

—Pues, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. —Lo miró a los ojos y se fue acercando lentamente. Lo agarró del mentón y unió sus labios de una forma dulce y sensible; no se parecía absolutamente nada al anterior Ryuuzaki.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Le dijo en susurro.

—Te beso. —

—Es... raro; ambos somos...

—No importa.

— ¿No?

—No, ni un poco.

—Pero...

—Cuando te enamoras de alguien, ¿Te enamoras por su físico ó por su personalidad? —Aprovecho para besarlo de nuevo, le gustaba su gusto. —A mi me gusta todo de ti, todo. Y, aunque no me considero homosexual, creo que tú eres una excepción que no se va a volver a repetir.

—Es...

—Te amo.

—N... no digas eso.

—Te amo.

— ¡N... no lo digas!

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. —Lo abrazó. —Te amo y no me cansaría de decírtelo. —Light correspondió el abrazo.

—Creo que yo... también _te quiero._ —Ryuuzaki, que tenía apoyado su mentón en el hombro del castaño, alzó solo un poco su rostro y besó, como lo había hecho antes, el cuello de Light; con al diferencia de que era un beso tierno que carecía de pasión.

* * *

_Varios meses después..._

—Ryuuzaki, ¿Dónde meterás estas cosas? —Le preguntó. Mirando como el pelinegro comía pastel sentado de aquella forma tan... extraña, sobre la mesa.

—Mmm... déjalas en el piso, Light-kun. —

—Agh, no se como pudimos quedar juntos. —Dijo molesto frente a la cama que le correspondía, refiriéndose a la habitación que les correspondía en la universidad.

—Casualidad. —Respondió mientras mordía un pedazo de pastel.

—_Tsk, si... claro, "casualidad". Estúpido Ryuuzaki, me lo está haciendo apropósito. Arregló todo para que quedáramos juntos._ —Masculló.

—Light-kun, hablar entre dientes es de mala educación. —Se acercó el menor por detrás y lo abrazó; éste se dio vuelta quedando cara a cara con el pelinegro y, aprovechando que la cama estaba detrás de Light, Ryuuzaki tiró al menor en la cama y lo empezó a besar.

—A... Ah, jodido pervertido; ¡Sal de encima m...!—Se calló al sentir la boca húmeda del pelinegro en su miembro. Quería separarlo, pero la excitación que sentía en ese momento se lo impedía. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuando el de ojos azabaches le había bajado el pantalón y los boxers...—Ah... no pares; ¡Diablos, Ryuuzaki! —Volvió a gemir, mientras agarraba a su compañero de cuarto del cabello y lo incitaba a la velocidad que él necesitaba. L se excitó al sentir como Light clavaba sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo, porque eso significaba que Light también estaba excitado y que no quería que L dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Gritos;

Gemidos;

_Amor._

Todo eso, y más, ocurrieron la noche en la que los dos jóvenes iban a empezar a convivir juntos.

.

.

.

—Light-kun. —Lo llamó mientras lo abrazaba por detrás. Ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama.

— ¿Mmm...? —

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —El de ojos castaños se sonrojó.

—P... pensé que ya éramos novios. —Se tapó el rostro con las sábanas. Aún le estaba dando la espalda al de tez blanca; que sonrió al escuchar aquella respuesta y se hundió en el cabello del menor.

—Te amo.

—No digas eso. —

Aclaraciones:

(1). Firmar: Por las dudas lo aclaro, no se ustedes, pero en mi colegio nos hacen firmar cuando tenemos una sanción... a las tres sanciones nos expulsan del colegio ó nos mandan a psicología; bah... algo así.

_¿Reviews? :3_


	6. ¿Verdad ó consecuencia?

**Título: **_"¿Verdad ó Consecuencia?"_

**Notas del Capítulo: **¡Hola! Nunca escribí un _Fanfic _acerca del juego "Verdad o Consecuencia" (tampoco lo jugué, bah... si... pero mejor dejemos este tema para "Notas de la autora") ni tampoco escribí acerca del juego de _La Botellita_ (ese que haces girar la botella y te das un beso) son los únicos juegos que conozco. & bueno, tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo, así que acá esta. **Quiero aclarar algunas cosas,**así que antes de olvidarme las explico.

En este cap. Van a aparecer Matt, Mello y Near.La investigación de Kira también va a aparecer.Al igual que la Death Note.

Por eso seguro se les va a ser "raro", porque ellos (los tres sucesores) aparecen en la saga cuando L ya no está. Por eso traten de tomar esto como un cap. para disfrutar y no para decir cada 2x3 "WTF!" ¿Si? No lo quise poner como Universo Alterno, porque no da, ya que la Death Note está y todo eso. ¡Oh! Antes de que me olvide ewè;; va a ver un leve MattxMello x3~ Aunque no se bien la personalidad de Matt u.u así que perdón si cometo OoC

**Notas de la autora: **Konnichiwa ^-^;; bueno... como ya les dije nunca jugué "Verdad o Consecuencia" bah si ._. ¿O no? *piensa* Aaaa~ no lo recuerdo, creo que nunca. Ahora si, yendo a otro tema, no se si voy a seguir con esta colección por el tema de que quiero empezar a escribir sobre Matt, solo diré eso ;D Aún no se, pero... creo que si u_u así que lo lamento y espero que este cap. Sea único :3

**Disclaimers: **_Death Note_ al igual que todos sus personajes utilizados en estos capítulos no me pertenecen, sin ánimo de lucro. _(Si me perteneciera Matt sería UNICAMENTE mío *o* o haría trío con Near y Mello, L y Light se quedarían solitos así que preferirían hacer pareja al darse cuenta de lo que sienten ^-^ y Matsuda se quedaría con Sayu :3)_

**Advertencias: **Lime _(Gooooomenasaiiiii T.T dije que iba a ser lemon ewè; pero no lo hize ._. & dudo hacerlo ya que no se _o~ Solo espero que les guste ^^U)_

Light entró a la habitación K2801 en la que se encontraba Ryuuzaki, Mogi y Matsuda realizando la investigación acerca de Yotsuba.

— ¡Hola Light!—Saludó el policía más joven.

—Hola Matsuda-san, por favor... siéntese, no hay necesidad de levantarse. —Indicó amablemente el recién llegado.

—Hola Light. —También saludo Mogi, con lo que Light sonrió y asintió.

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro y se sentó al lado de él con pereza, no estaba con ganas de pensar y L lo notó.

—Mmm... Light-kun, creo que es mejor que descanses. —El de tez blanca dejó de prestar atención a la caja cuadrada que emitía luz, para mirar a su compañero. —Aprecio mucho tu ayuda, pero últimamente he pensando en que es mejor que te dediques aún más en la universidad.

—¡¡Ryuuzaki!! N-no puedo hacer eso, sabes que el caso de Kira es más importante que la universidad. —Mintió actuando perfectamente.

—Me temo que si, Light-kun. Pero prefiero dejar este caso a mi persona, en vez de a un _niño _como a ti, que necesita concentrarse en sus estudios. —El castaño torció la boca y se levantó de su asiento, verdaderamente molesto.

— ¿¡Un niño!? Me va perfectamente en los estudios. ¡¡No me vuelvas a llamar _"niño"_!!

—En fin. —Light se molestó aún más por su actitud. —Creo que es mejor que descanses, he pensado en hacer una reunión para distraerme un poco.

— ¿R-reunión? —El asombro hizo que se olvidara temporalmente el enojo. — ¿A qué te refieres con reunión?

—Pues, invitaré a Mello, Near y Matt... unos amigos míos del lugar en donde me crié; no me gusta que haya tanta gente a mi alrededor.

El de ojos marrones dudó, ¿Estaría con un grupo de superdotados? Ajá... se veía _aburrido. _No los conocía y tampoco quería hacerlo, sería horrible que la personalidad de aquellos fuera igual que a la del detective. Horrible y estresante.

—No lo se. Creo que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—Pero no te he dicho el día. —L sonrió llevándose el pulgar a la boca.

—Oh... —_"Maldito"_

—Será el sábado, así que tienes dos días para arreglar tus cosas.

—No se si podré el sábado.

—Light-kun, por favor, ve. Es a las once de la noche. No creas que todos son iguales ami, talvez Near... pero tiene aire más angelical, por así decirlo. Tiene 13 años. Otro de los chicos se llama Mello tiene 15, al igual que Matt.

—Pues, ¿Significa que estaré rodeado de niños dotados _freaks_, al igual que la persona mayor que se supone que será la más responsable pero no lo es para nada, ya que es un adicto a los dulces?

—Es una pregunta bastante larga Light-kun, pero... si.

—Genial. Ahí estaré. —Contestó irónicamente, volteando a ver a la pantalla de la computadora a ver los resultados de los criminales muertos por ataques al corazón esta semana que, obviamente, el ya conocía porque había sido él quien los había producido.

**• — • — • — • — • — •**

Hacia frío en la calle, por lo que prefirió abrocharse la campera.

—Oye Light. ¿Es necesario que vayas tres veces a la semana al hotel de L? Es estresante estar allí tres horas sin poder comer ni una sola manzana.

—Podrías irte hasta una verdulería y robar una de por ahí.

— ¿Me crees capaz de eso? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—Agh, no se que haré. —Dijo para si mismo. —No quiero estar rodeado de niños estúpidos; lo único que falta es que aparezca Misa en la habitación y mi día va a estar completo.

Ryuk rió socarronamente y le dio una mordida a la manzana que tenía en manos. — ¿No piensas matar a alguien hoy?

Light no respondió y abrió la puerta de la entrada de su casa, el tiempo había pasado rápido y ya había llegado.

Sayu, sentada en el sillón, lo saludó con su habitual sonrisa y luego siguió viendo la televisión; _"Todo está demasiado aburrido" _Pensó molesto, siempre era la misma rutina: Levantarse, irse a la universidad, investigar aún más el caso de Kira, llegar a su habitación, matar con la Death Note, estudiar, dormir. Ahora que lo pensaba, él era el culpable de aquella rutina cansadora; nunca le había preocupado no tener diversión en su vida, la clasificaba como "No Necesaria"; pero ahora sabía que se había equivocado.

Caminó hacia su habitación con paso pausado, ¡Kami! Por primera vez en ese día quería que fuese sábado, iría a esa estúpida fiesta aunque se arrepintiera el resto de su vida. Se sentó en su cama (una vez que había llegado a su cuarto), y no en la silla frente al televisor como lo solía hacer siempre, se recostó y fue cerrando los ojos lentamente.

—Light. —Escuchó decir su nombre a un lado de la habitación, ya que aún estaba dormido no pudo distinguir bien la voz, por lo que supuso que era su shinigami.

—Cállate Ryuk. —

—No soy Ryuk, _Light-kun._ — ¿L? ¿Qué hacía L en su habitación? Aunque, bueno... se podía esperar de todo con el detective.

El castaño se levantó de la cama y prefirió quedarse sentado en una de las esquinas. Para su sorpresa, Ryuuzaki se encontraba al lado suyo.

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_ —Preguntó con notable confusión.

—_Light-kun..._ —Lo llamó, pero éste no respondió y parecía dispuesto a no hacerlo, por lo que siguió. — _¿Sabes? Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos._ —El castaño abrió los ojos como platos al no comprender, es decir... conocía ese dicho, pero ¿Qué tenían que ver con...? ¡Con nada! Kami, no podía estar referido a nada porque la situación era extraña y un poco embarazosa. —_Light-kun..._ —Lo volvió a llamar... —_Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos y tú lo sabes, será mejor que te des cuenta de que hablo antes de que lo pierdas._

—_No entiendo nada de esto._ —Fue lo único que dijo. Pero Ryuuzaki no respondió. — _¡Ryuuzaki! Me podrías hablar, ¿Sabes? Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki... Ryuuzaki._

— ¡Light despierta! —El recién despertado hizo una mueca de fastidio y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, para encontrase con Ryuk haciendo de mucama despierta niños. Ja que divertido se vería. —Jajajajajaja, lo siento... no puedo evitarlo, pero has estado diciendo _"Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki" _toda la maldita noche, muchacho. No sabía esa parte de ti.

— ¿E-esa parte de mi? —Repitió sin entender aún.

—Y yo que pensaba que eras inteligente... pues vamos, que hemos perdido todo un día.

— ¿Cómo que todo un día? —Preguntó exaltado.

—Claro, has faltado a la universidad y dentro de quince minutos tienes que estar con los otros, me dijiste que "No te olvides de que, si alguna vez llegara a suceder un imprevisto y se viera la posibilidad de no poder llegar a ir a la investigación, por favor... ¡Haz todo lo posible para que vaya, quieras o no!" Así que acá estoy cumpliendo.

El castaño no respondió y empezó a cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo, ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo se había podido quedar dormido? Tsk, o mejor dicho... ¿Acaso había sido un sueño, nomás? La habitación... Ryuuzaki... ahora que lo pensaba, si parecía un sueño, aunque lo más raro fue la frase "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos". Cuando estaba en ropa interior (ya que se había sacado la ropa para ponerse una nueva) escuchó su celular vibrar y lo entendió sabiendo que seguramente sería su padre.

—Hola papá.

—_ Hola, este... Ryuuzaki me vino a decir que te avisara acerca de que lo del sábado se iba a pasar para hoy a la misma hora a la que vas siempre._

— ¿Hora de siempre? No entiendo, es decir...

—_A la hora en la que vienes todos los días para el caso de Kira. _

—Oh, está bien. Nos vemos. Adiós. —Light cortó el teléfono, maldiciendo nuevamente al pelinegro, creyendo que ya se le iba a ser costumbre.

Se dio la vuelta, iba a pegarse una ducha, se sentía pegajoso y sucio.

**• — • — • — • — • — •**

No sabía lo que hacía ni porque. Y aunque había dicho que prefería ir a esa estúpida fiesta, se estaba arrepintiendo. Se sentía nervioso, y aún más al no saber el porque. Esta semana ya no sabía el porque de las cosas y eso lo aterraba, ¿Estaba empezando a perder de a poco su inteligencia? ¡No! No podría manejar el Nuevo Mundo de una manera incompetente, talvez solo estaba exagerando las cosas y lo que necesitaba era descanso ó, lo que creía mejor, _diversión._

Ya estaba frente al hotel de Ryuuzaki, tocó timbre y al minuto pudo escuchar una voz totalmente desconocida para él.

—Pasa. —Algo simple, pero que lo desilusionó, ¿Por qué? Aún no lo sabía.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación Q703 le abrió la puerta un niño con ropa blanca (que se parecía al estilo del detective, ya que la ropa era más para "entre casa") al igual que su cabello, unos hermosos ojos negros y una cara regordeta que le recordaba demasiado a un ángel. Era Near.

—Hola, supongo que eres Light Yagami, un gusto... pasa. —Reconoció esa voz, había sido la misma que le había atendido en el portero. Light no respondió y solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Al entrar pudo ver a otros chicos más, uno estaba demasiado ocupado jugando un videojuego. Era pelirrojo, usaba goggles y parecía tener ojos verdes; era delgado y se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo.

Había otro niño sentado al lado del _freak. _Su cabello era rubio y lacio, le llegaba hasta el cuello. También era delgado y, en vez de fumar un cigarrillo como el pelirrojo, se encontraba comiendo una barra de chocolate. _"Menuda compañía" _Pensó.

—¡¡Liiiiiiiiight!! —Unos brazos delgados y finos se apoderaron de su cuello, haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás. — ¡Misa a extrañado demasiado a Light! —Chilló sobre él. Matt se rió entre dientes y masculló un « patético »

—M... Misa, sal de arriba mío en este instante. —Ordenó.

— ¡Lo siento Light! Pero te he extrañado mucho estos días. —Tsk, el dolor de cabeza se iba a incrementar aún más.

Se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de Misa que miró apenada pero feliz al castaño. Light solo cerró los ojos, sería un día muy complicado.

—Light-kun, creo que ya has visto a Near, Mello y Matt. Misa te he dicho que no puedes estar aquí.

—Es linda, me podría acostar con ella. —Bromeó el pelirrojo sin quitarle la vista a su juego.

La rubia miró sorprendida a Matt y le tiró un libro molesta, mientras le gritaba "¡Pervertido!" y subía rápidamente a su cuarto.

—Dime la razón por la cual me tengo que quedar aquí y no irme a mi casa maldiciéndote en el camino. —Advirtió el castaño.

—No lo se. Nunca dije que iba a ser entretenido, ellos vinieron porque no suelen salir mucho en donde viven y, cuando les pregunté si querían venir, no lo dudaron ni un solo momento.

—Es obvio, acá me dejan fumar.

— ¡Deja de hacerlo, maldito imbécil! Te morirás antes de que te des cuenta y no lloraré cuando esté frente a tu tumba. —Gritó el rubio lanzándole uno de sus chocolates.

—Si lo harás, me quieres demasiado como para hacerlo. —Le respondió este sobándose el lugar en donde había caído el dulce de su mejor amigo. —Bueno, bueno. Juguemos a algo, ¿Si? Que esto resulta estresante.

Mello lo miró con enojo, conocía a Matt y sus juegos no eran nada _inocentes._ Seguramente elegiría uno de esos juegos pervertidos en los que había que desnudarse o besar a alguien... ¡Y el no quería besar a nadie!

El pelirrojo caminó por el salón, se sacó sus goggles dejando ver unos hermosos ojos verdes. Sonrió y, como si estuviera anunciando un espectáculo, dijo: Juguemos a verdad o consecuencia.

L abrió los ojos aún con el pulgar en la boca, sabía que su tercera opción (por así decirlo) era un poco lanzada, así que podría imaginarse cualquier tipo de juego. Por su parte, Near que había estado bastante callado armando un puzzle, imitó la reacción del pelinegro.

Recordaba perfectamente el día que había jugado con Matt a ese juego, y había sufrido la mayor humillación de su vida. No quería jugar de nuevo... y obviamente no lo haría.

— ¿Verdad o consecuencia? Ese juego es para... niños. —dijo Light con una mueca de fastidio.

—Para nada. Si lo jugamos a **mi **manera, esto no será un juego de niños tontos.

—Yo no jugaré a ese juego. —Hizo saber el peliblanco. —Y tú sabes porque Matt. Definitivamente no.

—Yo, por primera vez en mi vida, concuerdo con el blanquito. —Near le dedicó una mirada de odio al rubio, odiaba que lo llamara así. —Tus juegos son sucios, Matt.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No sean maricas. No son sucios, ¿Si? Son divertidos. —Rogó el de ojos verdes para que jugaran. —Vamos, chicos. Será divertido y nadie sufrirá humillaciones que puedan traumarlos. —Bromeó.

—Tsk, siempre es lo mismo. —Dijo por lo bajo el menor aceptando luego, al igual que Mello. — ¿Juegas L? —El de tez blanca dudó, no sabía de que trataba aquello... pero quería descubrirlo. Y lo haría, por lo que aceptó seguido de Light.

—Bueno, a ver... pónganse todos en ronda. —Indicó el _freak_. —Mmm... Ahora usamos esta botella y será así. Obviamente aremos girar la botella. Cuando se detenga, el pico de la botella indicará a quién le tenemos que preguntar "Verdad o consecuencia" esto lo vamos a elegir todos a excepción de la persona a la que se le tiene que hacer esa verdad o consecuencia. ¿Se entendió?

—Matt, eres pésimo explicando.

—Calla Mello, si lo entendieron bien y si no se joden.

— ¡Matt!

—Calma Mello. Ok, no se joden, Mello les explicará, ya tiene practica. —Rió burlonamente haciendo que el éste se sonrojara.

Pronto empezaron a jugar y las consecuencias y verdades no eran muy divertidas que digamos (porque cada vez que algo "zarpado" iba a salir de la boca del pelirrojo, Near y Mello lo callaban de inmediato).

—Es aburrido.

— ¿Ven? Les dije, mi querido amigo Light me apoya. —Dijo Matt. —Hagan girar esa cosa de nuevo.

La botella apuntó a L.

— ¿Verdad o consecuencia, L? —Preguntó el peliblanco.

—Verdad. —Respondió con curiosidad, era la primera vez en esa noche que le tocaba.

—Pues... ¿Te...? —Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Matt se le adelantó.

— ¿Te masturbas?

—¡¡Matt!! —Gritaron sus compañeros. —Eres un imbécil, ¿Cómo vas a preguntar eso?

—Si.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Preguntaron (o mas bien gritaron) los chicos –incluidos Matt y Light- a escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro.

—Si, es algo normal. No se porque se asombran al ver que _yo _dije eso.

Light se sorprendió, la respuesta era ¿Extraña? ¿Rara? Fuera lo que fuera, L la respondió y lo dejó con la boca abierta por el hecho de que pensaba que lo esas cosas lo hacían un grupo de personas... un grupo al que L no podía entrar.

Mello entendió que el pelinegro no sería el único en tener que responder, seguramente Matt se le agarraría con todos.

—A ver, Near te ha tocado. ¿Verdad o consecuencia?—Preguntó Mello.

—Consecuencia. —Mello le hizo una señal con la mano a los demás para que se acercaran, una vez cerca les dijo. —Una consecuencia para el blanquito.

— ¡Qué no soy blanquito, maldita sea Mello! —Gritó por detrás.

—Bueno, bueno... díganme una consecuencia.

—Que te de un beso, Mello. —Bromeó el pelirrojo, con lo que recibió una mirada de odio de parte de su mejor amigo. —Vamos Mello, que todos sabemos que lo deseas.

— ¡Qué te calles, idiota! —Gritó lanzándole una barra de chocolate por segunda vez. El de ojos verdes gimió por el dolor y suspiró cansado. — ¡No me besaré con el blanquito!

— ¡Qué no me digas "blanquito", demonios! —Gruñó el albino.

—Pues, entonces dale un beso Mello, que esto se empieza a tornar aburrido y pesado. —Dijo. —Aparte es un juego, ¿No? No tiene gracia que no quieran hacer nada del juego. —El rubio hizo una mueca de fastidio y se fue acercando lentamente al menor, éste empezó a adquirir una tonalidad carmesí en su rostro.

— ¿Q-qué crees que haces? —Preguntó tartamudeando, mientras se iba retrocediendo.

—Cumpliendo las normas del juego, idiota. Ahora... ¡Deja de retroceder! —Near le hizo caso al instante, estaba muy nervioso y avergonzado por lo que haría, o mejor dicho, lo que le harían.

Lo más raro de todo es que no tenía una pizca de molesto al saber que quién lo iba a besar sería la persona con la que menos se llevaba en el orfanato, con la que más tenía peleas y, sobre todo, que era... _hombre_:como él.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el rubio estaba solo a centímetros de él, pudo ver como invadía su espacio personal, hasta sintió como una sensación húmeda invadía sus labios. Se quedó anonado tratando de analizar la situación, ok... no tenía que acudir al pánico, solo era un hombre metiendo su leng- ¡Oh, dios! Mello estaba metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, era un beso nomás... ¡No explorar su cavidad bucal!

—E-esto, Mello... ya puedes soltarlo.

—A-ah, y-yo esto... lo si-siento... ¡Pero es que sino seguramente Matt mediría que le diera un buen beso y no fuera debilucho! Y, y, y, no lo querría besar dos veces, mejor sacármelo de encima una vez. —Mintió exitosamente, pero logrando, sin darse cuenta que el peliblanco sentía una punzada de decepción en su pecho.

—Se, claro. A ver... —Matt volvió a girar la botella, apuntando a Light. — ¡Bien! Por fin juegas, ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

—Verdad. —Contestó sin preámbulos, estaba _muy _cansado y estresado como para ponerse a pensar que cosas podrían pasar por la mente _pervertida _de aquel chico.

Los demás volvieron a juntarse a elegir la mejor "verdad" para el castaño, uno minutos después de discutir, L se acercó hacia el de ojos marrones y le dijo:

— ¿Te gusta alguien, Light-kun? —El joven estudiando arqueó una ceja, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Mmm... Seguramente Matt no habría sido (¿Había que explicar el por qué?); el detective tampoco, por lo que había visto apenas había movido los labios; ¿Mello? Ó ¿Near? Seguramente uno de esos dos... Near era el más _inocente. _«Seguramente fue el» Pensó.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Contestó.

—Jo, te dije Mello, tu pregunta es estúpida. —Le dijo Matt, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza. — Oh... lo siento. —Se disculpó por primera vez en toda la noche (produciendo una gran confusión para el rubio) —Aún así, no has respondido Light, hazlo. —El estudiante parpadeó, ahora que se hacía esa pregunta mentalmente no lo tenía en claro... había una persona, pero no estaba seguro.

—S-No, no me gusta nadie.

—Bien.

Elle vio re reojo a su compañero de investigación, aquel "S-no" no era muy convencedor. El inconciente de Light había querido decir "Si", pero su parte conciente (que al parecer, pensaba rápido) dijo un "No" al instante.

Mientras tanto, la botella volvió a girar apuntando a Matt, que con ansias gritó: ¡Si! Por fin, elijo consecuencia. Y por favor, nada de consecuencias estúpid-

—Bésate con Matt. —Sugirió (o mejor dicho –por el tono de voz que utilizó- ordenó) el menor.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

— ¿Quién diablos te has creído, Near? ¡El no me besará! —Advirtió el rubio.

—Cierto, Matt es tan cobarde. Obliga a los demás a hacer cosas que el no se atreve, que basura. —Mello sabía lo que estaba haciendo Near, podía ser que fuera menos impulsivo que él y con más iniciativa que el propio Near... pero en juegos así nunca perdería (y menos con Near).

Rogaba a todos los dioses porque Matt se diera cuenta de que era una "trampa" del albino, para que al besarse cayera tan bajo que Near siempre tendría con que burlarse. ¡Qué se diera cuenta, maldición!

— ¿Qué se puede esperar de una persona así? Yo si me he besado con Mello; que lástima que tú no.—Siguió atacando el de tez blanca.

— ¡Yo si puedo hacerlo!

— ¿Sabes, Matt? He aprendido que hablas mucho, pero haces poco.

— ¡No le hagas caso, Matt! —Gritó Mello.

—Claro, dile a tu noviecita que te salve. —Bromeó. Sabía que odiaría que otro besara a Mello (aunque todavía no sabía el porque), mataría a quien lo hiciera; pero con el pelirrojo sería diferente, era tan _obvio_ que sentía algo por su mejor amigo.

— ¡Ya vas a ver! —En un movimiento rápido y brusco, el de ojos verdes se abalanzó hacia Mello, sin dejar que éste reaccionara para poder impedirlo, y una vez en el piso –por que se habían caído- lo besó.

Mello abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por la acción que acababa de tomar su mejor amigo; estaba petrificado (y no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que Matt estaba sobre él, impidiendo que se moviera), cuando pudo recuperar la cordura lo empujó de inmediato.

— ¿¡Qué diablos has hecho, pedazo de jodido subnormal!? —Se limpió la boca, estaba _muy _molesto.

—L-lo siento, y-yo Hem... no lo he hecho apropósito, Mello. Lo s-siento. —Estaba apenado, por más que lo había disfrutado. Sabía que Near lo único que quería era que disfrutara de aquel momento, pero él siempre sería un objeto al que el rubio podría utilizar siempre que quisiera y jamás gustaría de alguien como el; es decir... Ese beso no significaba absolutamente nada, ya que Mello no lo había disfrutado ni un poco como él.

— ¿"Lo siento"? Me largo. Adiós.

— ¡Vamos, Mello! No te vayas. —Pidió Near.

—Si, lo haré. Esto es el colmo.

—El solo cumplió las reglas del juego.

— No. No es así, el cumplió la consecuencia que _tu _le dijiste. Yo pensé que la teníamos que tomar entre todos. —Se dirigió hasta la puerta que daba a la salida del departamento.

El pelirrojo se quedó sin saber que hacer, sabía que seguramente se le pasaría y serían amigos como siempre; Mello lo olvidaría, estaba seguro. Pero, por más que quisiera quedarse allí, quería su perdón ahora y no después; «Maldito Mello, haces que sea una persona completamente diferente a la que soy. Me las pagarás.» Pensó el de ojos verdes, mientras se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

—Mello, vamos, no seas así con migo. Lo siento, enserio... —Se empezó a molestar un poco, no sabía porque Mello actuaba de aquella forma, ¡Ni que hubiera hecho algo tan grave como matar o robar! — ¿Por qué te tomas todo tan enserio? Es decir, ¿Tan grave es lo que hice?

—No es eso, ahora déjame ir. —Mello abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse. Matt no le impidió la salida, pero después de que se fuera él también salió.

**• — • — • — • — • — •**

L, Light y Near habían mirado la situación sorprendidos, no sabían que hacer, ¿Se quedarían allí todo el rato hablando?

—L, lo siento, pero creo que me iré a la habitación que me has asignado. Voy a hacer unos puzzles, hasta luego.

—Adiós. Nos veremos mañana. —Le devolvió la despedida el pelinegro.

—Hasta luego. —Contestó el castaño.

Near (con aire perezoso) se levantó del suelo y salió del departamento en el que se encontraban Elle y el estudiante.

—Pues, creo que yo me iré a mi casa, Ryuuzaki. —Light también se levantó, como minutos antes había hecho el albino.

—Oh... ¿No te puedes quedar un rato más? —Preguntó el de ojos azabaches con cierta tristeza en su tono de voz.

—Pues... —Miró al piso, tenía muchas ganas de irse a su casa, descansar y a la mañana siguiente escribir nombres en el Death Note, pero por otra parte... —Está bien. —Aceptó. No le haría daño quedarse un poco más de tiempo.

—Light-kun, veras... hace tiempo quiero decirte que: Me gustas. —Finalizó seriamente.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía que hacer. Ryuuzaki lo había dicho de una forma tan inesperada y extraña, que no sabía como reaccionar. Se tensó aún más cuando vio al de ojos azabaches acercarse a él y empezar a besarlo con pasión. Para Ryuuzaki era tocar el cielo besar aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba.

Quién sabe porque, pero el castaño empezó a corresponder ese toque (aunque al principio se había negado rotundamente). El pelinegro empezó a colar una de sus manos –derecha- por debajo de la remera del menor; gimió al sentir la fría mano de L sobre su acalorada piel, y susurró: — _¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?_ —Ryuuzaki sonrió y se separó violentamente de Light. Una de sus manos se apoyó rápidamente sobre el pecho del de ojos marrones y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera sobre la alfombra.

—Definitivamente. —Respondió mordiendo su oreja, para luego lamerla de arriba hacia abajo.

Light hizo una mueca de desagrado, definitivamente no era virgen, había ido con unos amigos a un burdel... obviamente, era solo _sexo _nada de "Hacer el Amor"; por lo que esas mordeduras y demás cosas no había experimentado jamás. Elle miró a los ojos al castaño y le sonrió, como si le quisiera transmitir un "Todo está bien".

Lentamente, fue dirigiendo la mano que anteriormente se encontraba sobre su pecho, hacia dentro del los jeans. Light gimió un poco excitado... le gustaba aquel movimiento que producía la mano de L sobre su miembro (aunque no lo tocaba directamente, ya que estaban los boxers).

—No te preocupes, Light-kun. Cuando quieras parar, me detendré.

En ese momento, el joven Yagami lo recordó, recordó el sueño que había tenido hace unos días. _"Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" le _había dicho L en el sueño; ahora lo entendía. Ryuuzaki había sido esencial para él todo este tiempo y él nunca se había dado cuenta.

Esa noche pudo disfrutarla tranquilo.

**• — • — • — • — • — •**

Un joven de cabellos blancos, que se encontraba acostado sobre una cama –de las que en total eran tres- (ésta se encontraba a la derecha) no había podido dormir en toda la noche. En la cama siguiente –la del medio- un joven rubio se encontraba totalmente rojo por los _gemidos _y _gritos, _que había tenido que presenciar toda la noche. El último, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes, se encontraba totalmente excitado por lo que acababa de imaginar.

—Y-yo nunca creí que... —Empezó a decir Near. —Tendría que escuchar cosas así.

—Me siento totalmente avergonzado. —Dijo Mello.

— ¿Avergonzado? Pues... yo me siento excitado. —Dijo Matt. — ¿Quieres hacer eso con migo, Mello? —Bromeó, ganándose un golpe. —Y hacemos trío con Near... ¡Auch! No me golpees, blanquito. Auch.

*Aparece sentada detrás de un escritorio*

Mitsuko:- Konnichiwa nwn;; Soy Mitsuko *o* Tengo 13 años & vivo en Argentina ^-^ Este va a ser mi primer & último programa en esta colección de OneShots x3

Matt:- Hola ._. Hem *empieza a fumar* a ver, acá dice que te gusta estar en roles yaoi o_Ò;; leer FanFics de ¿¡MATTXMELLO!? ¿¡Y QUE MATT SEA PERVERTIDO!? O_O *Tic en el ojo*

Mitsuko:- Juju ^^U;; te amo Matt x'3 *Lo abraza*

Matt:- e_è vámonos .-. Deja el crack (droga xD) Mitsuko xD te hace mal (?)

Mitsuko:- -_- Ah! **Lamento no haber respondido sus Reviews o comentarios que me dejaron aparte, prometo ponerme al día…**

*Se apaga todo*


End file.
